


Foul Play

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe, Curses, F/M, Healer Draco Malfoy, Healer Hermione Granger, Quidditch, Quidditch Accidents, Quidditch Player Cormac McLaggen, Quidditch Player Ginny Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: Cormac bears the brunt when a typical match turns ugly during the first meeting between Ginny and her former team.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Cormac McLaggen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29
Collections: Make it... Quidditch!





	Foul Play

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Dumbledore Armada's Make it... Quidditch! Flash Fiction Comp.
> 
>  **Prompt:** Mediwizard/witch/Quidditch Player
> 
> I want to send a huge thank you to articcat621 and Meiri for their Alpha and beta skills for this story. If there are any errors after they read it over, they are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone recognizable from the HP world and I am not making any money off of this.

“McLaggen! Get your head in the game!” The captain for the Caerphilly Catapults, Jackson Llewellyn, yelled over the roar of the crowd as he flew past the struggling keeper.

“I’m trying!” Cormac shot back.

“Well, try harder!” Jackson replied as he belted a bludger towards the oncoming chasers from the Holyhead Harpies.

Jackson snickered as the three witches scattered from their tight formation and Ginny caught the quaffle as Valmai Morgan dropped the ball.

The older witch glared at her former teammate as the redhead darted away, taking the field of play away from Jackson and Cormac. The captain turned to his keeper. “Cormac, are you okay?”

Cormac looked at him. “If you want the truth, I feel like shit. I don’t know what it is, but I just feel off.”

“I think Higgs has spotted the snitch, can you hold out a bit longer?”

“Yeah,” Cormac sighed as he shifted on his broom.

“Good. I’ll see you later then.”

Cormac watched as his captain flew off to stop a bludger from taking out their seeker as he darted down towards the grass of the pitch below. Shaking his head, he looked back up to see the chasers making their way towards him.

Ginny was doing everything she could to knock the quaffle out of Morgan’s hold, but the other witch was giving Ginny everything she had in return. Finally, Morgan relented and passed the ball to one of her teammates; Cormac shifted his concentration to the other two Harpies’ chasers as they passed the ball between themselves to keep it away from the other two chasers for the Catapults.

He was concentrating so hard on the other chasers, that he missed his captain’s shout to watch out. Cormac only knew something was wrong when bodies and brooms collided into him. His grasp on his broom handle loosened, and Cormac flew backwards. He, along with Ginny and Morgan, hovered in midair for a few seconds before the trio began to plummet to the ground.

Cormac could hear both witches screaming as gravity pulled them down faster and faster. He could see the stands rushing by them as the wind whistled in his ears. Their momentum slowed as Cormac could feel a spell wash over them, but he realised it was too little too late when they collided with the sand below the goalposts, and his world went black.

Coming to sometime later, Cormac could hear the telltale beep of an observation charm. He tried shifting, but he found that he was being prevented from doing so. Cormac grunted.

“Cormac?” A soft voice whispered. “Are you awake? If you are, open your eyes for me.”

Slowly opening his eyes, it took them a few moments to adjust to the dimness surrounding him, but once they did, he allowed his eyes to focus on Hermione’s face hovering above him. He opened his mouth to talk, but Hermione shook her head.

“Don’t try to talk. We have you immobilised right now as your broken spine heals,” Hermione explained. “It’s why you can’t feel anything right now either. Blink once if you understand me.”

One slow blink.

“I also removed the mild Confundo charm that had been cast on you.”

He raised an eyebrow.

Hermione bit her lower lip. “No, it wasn’t me. This time.”

His second eyebrow joined the first.

“It wasn’t, and you know that I would never mess with your playing ability again. Not after that one time,” Hermione defended, “but an Auror ran a diagnostic spell, and they’re tracking the source. Once they know who it was, they’ll let us know.”

Cormac blinked again in understanding.

“What the hell do you mean, she’s been released!” A voice thundered from the other side of the room.

The anger in Ginny’s voice drew Cormac’s attention from his favourite healer. His brow furrowed as she continued.

“Morgan is the reason my arm and leg are broken, and Cormac is flat on his back right now and out for who knows how long!”

“Love, please calm down,” a voice Cormac recognised as belonging to the team’s other healer and Ginny’s fiancé, Draco Malfoy, said.

“Don’t tell me to calm down, Draco Malfoy,” Ginny replied. “I want her to pay for doing this to us!”

Cormac wished he could talk right now so he could remind her that the league would review the incident and would pass down disciplinary actions based on what they saw, but their captain took care of that for him.

“I still don’t like that she’s already been released,” Ginny grumbled.

“Well, she didn’t sustain any serious injuries, so we healed her and sent her back to her team,” Hermione explained.

“Speaking of the other team, would either of you like to know the outcome of the game?” Jackson asked.

Cormac perked up at his question.

Hermione chuckled as Ginny said, “Please!”

“I can tell you that Cormac wants to know too,” Hermione added. She smiled down at him.

He blinked at her.

“Higgs caught the snitch just before you all crashed into the ground,” Jackson replied, “so we won, but the two of you will be out for a while.”

“I’ll be ready for our next game!” Ginny argued.

“Ginny, no. You will be out for at least one game,” Jackson told her.

“You’ll be out until I release you,” Draco added.

“Hermione!”

“Don’t look at me,” Hermione replied with a shake of her head. “Draco is your healer this time, not me.”

“Well, why didn’t you take me this time?” Cormac could hear the pout in her voice.

Hermione raised an eyebrow as she crossed her arms over her chest. “Because I’m the senior healer here and the more serious cases start with me if there are multiple injuries. You know that.”

“Yeah,” Ginny whispered.

“Plus, while Draco has become a great friend and a fantastic colleague, do you think I would have let anyone else work on my husband?”

Cormac breaking out into a yawn, reminded the others that he was still there.

“Will you be okay on your own with McLaggen tonight?” Draco asked.

“I should be fine,” Hermione replied, “but if I need help, I know you’re only a Floo call away, same with St. Mungo’s. But I wouldn’t be against help getting him home.”

“That I can do,” Draco said.

“I can help too if you need me to,” Jackson offered.

“Draco and I should be able to move him together, but if you could stay here with Ginny until he returns, that would be an immense help,” Hermione said as she started preparing to move Cormac.

“I can sit here just fine for a few minutes by myself. Thank you very much,” Ginny grumbled.

“We know that, but for our peace of mind, humour us for a little bit,” Hermione implored.

“Okay,” Ginny replied.

Hermione turned to look at Cormac. “Are you ready to go home?”

Cormac looked up at her and blinked.

“Good. Let’s get you home, love.”

Draco came over and helped Hermione prepare to move him. Once they were done, Hermione flicked her wand at him and whispered, “ _Mobilicorpus_.”

He felt his body lift from where he’d been laying on one of the beds in the team’s healing room, and Hermione moved him over to one of the fireplaces located throughout the team’s complex.

Cormac closed his eyes and prepared for the dizzying effects of travelling by Floo. After no changes, Cormac opened his eyes to see that he was in his and Hermione’s living room.

“Thank you for your help, Draco. I really do appreciate it,” Hermione said.

“Can you handle it all from here?”

“I think so, I’m going to put Cormac in bed and then eat something before joining him. Tonight is going to be a rough night, so I’m not going anywhere anytime soon,” Hermione replied as she led the way into their bedroom.

Hermione lowered Cormac onto his side of the bed.

“Well, if anything happens and you need help, you know where to find me,” Draco reminded her.

“I will. Thank you.”

“See you later, Hermione. Good night to both of you.”

“Good night, Draco,” Hermione replied.

A few moments later Cormac heard the click of the Floo. He felt the bed dip as Hermione sat next to him.

She leaned over him. “I’m going to give you a couple of potions, including a Dreamless Sleep to help you through the worst of it, okay?”

Cormac blinked.

“Hopefully by the morning, you’ll have more movement than just your eyes,” Hermione added as she started preparing his potions.

When she looked over at him, Cormac blinked again.

Hermione helped him to drink all of his potions. After he was done, Hermione smiled down at Cormac.

“I love you,” she whispered as she reached up and carded her fingers through his blond curls.

Cormac hated that he couldn’t speak right now, but he knew that Hermione knew how he felt about her.

“I know, love.” She smiled. “Get some rest, and I will be back after I eat something.”

He tried to hold out, but Cormac could feel the Dreamless Sleep Potion start to take effect and what little of the room he could see started to go black.

When he woke up next, Hermione was lying in bed next to him, and Cormac could feel the muscles moving in his jaw and the tips of his fingers on his left hand. He smiled to himself and relaxed back into their bed.

“I love you too,” he whispered into the quiet of their bedroom. “Thank you, love.”

Later that day, Cormac and Hermione learned that Valmai Morgan had indeed been fined for her actions the previous day when an excited Ginny along with Draco had come by to see how Cormac was healing.

It would be nearly a week before they learned that was a man that had cast the Confundus Charm on Cormac. When asked why he had done it, he said it was to give his girlfriend a fighting chance on the pitch. Valmai denied any knowledge of what their significant other had done, but the Harpies released her anyway.

_QUIDDITCH STAR BANNED_

_In the aftermath of the disastrous Quidditch match between the Caerphilly Catapults and Holyhead Harpies, the Harpies star chaser, Valmai Morgan, and her boyfriend have been banned from all stadiums and any future Quidditch related events. The Discipline Committee of the British and Irish Quidditch League passed down the verdict, along with fines of an undisclosed amount for both Morgan and the Harpies._

_Both victims, Mister Cormac McLaggen and Miss Ginny Weasley, were in attendance at the hearing. Since the incident, Miss Weasley has returned to the field of play, but Mister McLaggen is still confined to a wheelchair. Healer Hermione McLaggen, is still certain her husband will regain full mobility in time, but she did not have a time frame for him returning to the pitch._

_Neither defendant was available for comment at the time this article was published._


End file.
